The Player of Nameless Song
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: Setiap hari, di sudut-sudut kota London yang terabaikan, berbagai dosa dilaksanakan. Derai tawa iblis dan jeritan hati yan ditelan angin, adakah yang mendengarnya? Ada. Siapa? Darah pendosa, darah untuk dosa. Menetes, memainkan melodi tentang lagu tanpa nama. AU, Rated T for Bloody Scene. More warning inside. Don't like don't read.


**Warning(s)** : Probably-OOC,gaje, abal, typo(s). Inhuman(masih rahasia -w-) charas.

**18-19 century AU, fantasy**

**Saya tidak menentukan umur karakter ._. bingung. Mungkin menyusul.**

**Disclaimer : **KagePro seutuhnya milik Jin, desain karakternya milik Shidu dan Wannyanpu. Mana sanggup saya bikin cewek se-_ikemen_ Kido :v ? #Ditabok

**Ah... tolong baca author note di akhir cerita, ada yang ingin saya katakan pada Readers :'3**

* * *

**Bold : Bahasa yang bukan Bahasa Indonesia**

_**Bold + Italic : Penekanan**_

'_Italic' : 'Thoughts, batin'_

_Italic + Underline : Nyanyian_

_**Bold + Italic + Underline : Nyanyian yang bukan Bahasa Indonesia**_

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**The Player of Nameless Song**

**-Blood of Sin, Blood for Sin-**

.

.

.

Di ufuk barat, semburat jingga kelam mulai memanjati kaki langit. Gedung-gedung dan bangunan dengan struktur kuno yang menunjukkan susunan batu bata di dindingnya terlihat semakin merah. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai menyala satu persatu, dengan lembut menyinari setapak jalan dengan cahaya merah temaram.

Dilengkapi efek hawa menyengat dari musim panas dan permainan cahaya oleh pantulan gemerlap Sungai Thames, London kuno berhasil digambarkan dengan satu warna.

Merah.

Dimana-mana merah.

Bahkan kelereng violet gadis yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan yang mengangkangi Sungai Thames itu pun memantulkan kemilau merahnya London.

Yah, gadis itu tidak begitu peduli.

Angin sore meniup lembut untaian surai **emerald**nya, mengelus lembut pipi pucatnya yang mulai merona akibat dingin. Dia pejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sejuk yang jarang bisa dirasakan pada musim panas. Kain hitam lembut yang melingkari lehernya tersibak sedikit, menunjukkan kerah merah blus yang ia kenakan dibawah rompi hitam berbodir ungu.

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, mengamati London yang bersimbah warna merah. Jalanan terlihat sepi, orang-orang merasa bahwa memang sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Sebentar lagi..." gumam gadis itu. Bola matanya menatap lurus ke arah garis horizon, seakan-akan sedang menanti sesuatu.

Ya, gadis itu memang menanti sesuatu. Ia menunggu matahari benar-benar tenggelam, menanti gelap untuk menelan kota London. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk pelan pegangan jembatan, menciptakan nada samar sambil mengitung waktu. Dalam diam, gadis itu memutar lampion ingatannya.

Sudah berapa kali dia menyaksikan London—dan kota-kota lain, tenggelam dalam warna kesayangannya?

Merah.

Berkali-kali.

Gadis itu bertumpu pada tumitnya, tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan jembatan. Dengan satu sentakan, dia menarik mundur punggungnya menjauhi pegangan jembatan dan mendongakkan kepala ke arah langit. Ungu kelam mulai merambati langit, mengganti rona merah yang tadinya merajai bentangan langit.

Tepat saat sumber cahaya yang tersisa hanyalah temaram lampu di pinggir jalan, kelereng gadis itu berkilat merah sekejap, terlihat lapar untuk satu detik. Ya, inilah saat yang dia nantikan.

Setelah menyaksikan kota London bermandikan warna merah matahari, dia selalu menginginkan hal yang sama. Yaitu sekali lagi mengguyur satu saja sudut di kota London dengan warna merah yang lebih pekat. Benar, dengan warna yang sama, namun lebih kelam, lebih menggairahkan dan lebih gelap.

Merah darah.

Sudah tiba saatnya bagi gadis itu, untuk sekali lagi menodai sudut kota London dengan warna yang memukau itu.

"**Mou Tasogare jikan da**_._ Waktunya bagiku untuk menikmati warna merah... _**lagi.**_"

Angin senja berembus kencang. Saat hembusannya berhenti, sosok gadis itu menghilang ditelan temaram senja.

* * *

'_Cepat, cepat, CEPAT! Jangan sampai dia—mereka menangkapku!'_

Sepasang kaki mungil tanpa alas berlari di atas jalanan yang dingin aspalnya mampu membekukan kaki siapapun. Namun pemilik kaki-kaki mungil itu tidak peduli, dia terus berlari menyusuri salah satu lorong terpencil di ibukota Inggris. Napasnya menderu, dadanya kembang kempis tak keruan dengan tempo yang cepat, mencoba untuk memompa udara masuk dan keluar paru-paru secepat yang dia bisa.

'_Harus lebih cepat! Lari...LARI!'_

DRAK!

Di ujung belokan yang baru saja dilewati bocah pemilik kaki mungil itu, nampak 3 pria bergerak cepat, mengejar bocah itu. 3 pria, yang terdiri dari 2 pria bertubuh bersar dengan perawakan sangar serta seorang pria kurus yang mengenakan kacamata oval di atas hidung bengkoknya memacu langkah mereka. Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi, jelas merekalah alasan kenapa bocah berbaju lusuh itu berlari seperti dikejar setan.

Sungguh, bagi bocah yang tidak sempat mengenal orangtuanya, belum bisa mempercayai Tuhan dan belum paham mana yang disebut setan mana yang dipanggil malaikat, maka 3 pria yang mengejarnya itu lebih seperti sesuatu yang mampu mencabik nyawa rapuhnya dari raganya. Coba saja kau beri tahu bocah itu deskripsi iblis atau bahkan dewa kematian, dan tanyakan padanya apakah dia mengenali deskripsi makhluk jahanam itu. Tanpa ragu dia akan menunjuk mereka yang mengejarnya dengan sikap siap menyusulnya sampai ke ujung dunia, mengetakan bahwa deskripsi mengerikan tersebut sangat tepat untuk mereka.

'_Kakiku sakit...TIDAK! Tidak boleh berhenti, YA, berhenti dan mati! Terus, terus... aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat __**itu**__!'_

Air mata mulai menggenangi bola matanya yang redup saat teringat pada tempat yang mengerikan itu. Bocah itu tidak tahu bagaimanakah neraka ciptaan Tuhan, tapi dia yakin, pasti sama mengerikannya dengan tempat itu.

Tempat dimana tubuh ringkihnya selalu diikat ke kasur besi. Puluhan jarum tersedia di tempat itu, siap untuk menusuk kulitnya, entah untuk menyuntikkan zat kimia atau untuk mengambil darahnya. Masih terukir jelas di ingatannya, jejeran pisau bedah dan gunting aneka rupa yang berjejer diatas meja batu, tiap jenis pernah mencicipi darahnya dan mencacah dagingnya.

Gila. Dia tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu, dia tidak mau dijadikan bahan percobaan bagi mereka, terutama pria kurus berhidung bengkok itu. Meskipun pria itu memiliki perawakan paling kecil, tapi justru pria itulah pemimpinnya—dengan berbagai ide licik dan kekejaman yang berkilat di matanya dia menyiksa tiap inci kulit bocah itu. Tanpa ampun tangan biadabnya menghiasi tubuh bocah itu dengan luka dan memar. Yang paling mengerikan bagi bocah itu adalah, bagaimana pria itu mencabik kepolosan dari tubuhnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

'_Jangan behenti...JANGAN!'_

Bocah itu bisa merasakan isi perutnya—yang nyaris tidak ada—merambat naik ke mulutnya saat dia teringat pada perlakuan bejad yang dia terima. Erangan tertahan menggerung di tenggorokannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan organ pencernaannya. Suatu hal yang mustahil dilakukan saat berlari, tapi itulah yang dilakukan bocah malang itu.

Rasa sakit di tenggorokannya membuatnya teringat kepada malam-malam yang ia habiskan untuk menangis. Dia juga ingat, bagaimana tenggorokannya menjerit kesakitan tiap kali pria berkacamata oval itu menyiksanya. Dia tahu kalau jeritannya sia-sia dan tak berarti, dalam arti literal maupun harfiah. Karena jeritannya, yang hanya terwakili oleh huruf pertama dalam susunan abjad itu tidak mampu menghentikan siksaan dan rasa sakit yang menderanya, dan memang tidak memiliki arti.

Bocah itu memang tidak pernah meneriakkan nama ayah dan ibunya, karena dia tidak mengenal mereka. Bahkan mungkin dia tidak tahu apa arti dari orang tua. Dan dia tidak pernah menjeritkan nama Tuhan. Dia tidak percaya pada tuhan, dan sesungguhnya terlalu takut untuk berdo'a kepada tuhan. Dia takut jika do'a yang ia panjatkan akan menjadi sia-sia nantinya.

'_Aku tidak kuat lagi... siapa pun, tolong—!'_

"ARGH!"

Jeritan hati bocah itu terhenti ketika wajahnya menghantam dinding bata, terganti jeritan sungguhan. Belokan terakhir yang ia pilih ternyata membawanya ke lorong buntu. Jatuh tersungkur, bocah itu menggeliat lemah dan berbalik untuk mendapati 3 sosok yang mengejarnya kini berdiri di ujung lorong. Bola mata 3 pria itu berkilat sadis, menyadarkan bocah bermata cokelat bahwa dia tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Kenyataan yang merajam otak bocah itu dengan ketakutan tidak menghentikannya untuk bergelung di atas lantai bata, tangannya memeluk perutnya dan ditemani tetesan air mata, bocah itu berbisik lemah :

"Tolong aku... siapa pun..."

"Che, kau dengar itu? Dia minta tolong! Luar biasa!" seru pria berhidung bengkok. Antek-anteknya hanya tertawa bodoh. "Tentu saja kita akan _**menolong**_ makluk malang seperti dia, bukan? Kita _**tolong**_, bawa pulang, dan ajari dia _**tata krama**_, ha!"

"Tidak..." kembali bocah itu berbisik lirih, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Mengapa tidak? Kau minta tolong, bukan? Kami akan _**menolongmu**_! Berterimakasihlah!" gelak tawa penuh kemenangan mengiringi seruan pria kurus itu. "Sebagai gantinya, kau akan _**membantu**_ kami—aku, meneruskan percobaan maha karya yang kuciptakan! Sedikit lagi kita akan selesai, kau tahu itu!"

"Tidak..." masih kata yang sama, kali ini lebih lirih.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak berada dalam posisi untuk memilih. Kami akan **menolongmu**, seperti yang kubilang." Pria kurus itu maju dan hendak meraih kasar tubuh yang teronggok lemah di depannya.

"_**Kurasa bukan kau yang akan menolong anak malang ini, jiji.**_"

Suara dingin yang tegas itu membuat langkah sang pria terhenti. Sontak ia menoleh ke belakang, karena dikiranya suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Namun dia hanya mendapati antek-anteknya yang juga sama bingungnya dengan dia. Suara siapa itu?

"_**Di sini**_, **baka-jiji**."

Sekali lagi pria kurus itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok bertudung hitam—yang sebelumnya tidak ada—tengah membungkuk di atas bocah yang tadi dia kejar. Dia bisa melihat tangan sosok dihadapannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut kusut bocah itu—yang nyaris tidak sadar.

"Hey, siapa kau hah?!" seru pria itu. Dua laki-laki besar di belakangnya mulai menggertakkan buku-buku jari mereka, mencoba menakut-nakuti sosok itu.

"Aku? Bukan siapa-siapa kok, untuk saat ini." Jawab sosok itu saat bangkit dari posisinya. Siluetnya berpaling menghadap 3 pria itu, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk melepas kain hitam yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Kain hitam itu dia sampirkan di bahunya, menindihi jubah hitam ringan berbordir ungu yang dia kenakan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, angin malam bertiup, membuat surai hijau sosok itu melambai bebas dari belitan kain hitam di lehernya. Dengan bantuan cahaya remang-remang dari satu-satunya lampu jalan di ujung lorong, segera saja ketiga pria itu menyadari bahwa sosok di depan mereka adalah seorang perempuan, mungkin berumur sekitar 16-17 tahunan.

"Wah, wah, seorang **lady** sendirian di malam hari. Apakah gerangan yang hendak **lady**lakukan?" gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa muak dengan nada suara yang digunakan pria kurus di hadapannya.

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau bisa memenuhi kehendakku, **jiji**." Gumam gadis itu. Dia tidak melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya, tapi justru mengamati bocah di belakangnya lewat ekor mata. "Ah, mungkin **jiji** memang bisa." Diiringi seringai lebar, gadis itu berbicara saat mendengar rintihan yang keluar dari bibir kering bocah itu.

"Oh, aku harap aku bisa, **Milady**. Sebelum itu, bisakah anda menyingkir? Kami membutuhkan dia," ujar pria kurus itu sambil menunjuk bocah yang kelereng cokelat sepekat mahoninya nyaris menutup, "dan kita tidak ingin ada yang terluka, bukan?"

"Hmn, tentu saja aku tidak ingin terluka," Cepat gadis itu menjawab. Ia berpaling memunggungi ketiga pria itu, kembali berlutut dan mengelus surai kecokelatan si bocah. "Dan kau pasti tidak mau melihat ini... tidak, kau tidak boleh melihat ini." bisik gadis itu pada sosok mungil di hadapannya. Tidak ada tanggapan, hanya suara napas yang tersengal.

"**Milady?**" panggil pria kurus itu, mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku bukan **lady**mu, dan kau tahu itu, **jiji**." balas si gadis dengan suara dingin, membuat tiga pria di belakangnya terkesiap. Aura yang dimiliki gadis itu membuat mereka tidak berani membalas ucapannya, bahkan untuk menanyakan arti dari kata yang terus diucapkan gadis itu. **Geegee? Jijii?**Kata itu terdengar asing di telinga mereka.

Belum beranjak dari posisinya, gadis itu manarik napas dalam-dalam. Saat ia membuka mulutnya, terdengar melodi lembut mengalun dari mulutnya.

"_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**_

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**_

_Ya, di luar sana memang ada seeokor domba_

_Domba berkaki putih_

_Manis tanpa dosa makhluk itu_

_Sepolos kilauan matamu_

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**_

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**_

_Namun kau tetap harus tidur, sayang_

_Karena di luar sana juga ada_

_Serigala buas berkuku tajam_

_Dengan darah segar di sela-sela giginya_

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**_

_Tidurlah,_

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**_

_Agar kau tidak perlu melihat dosa makhluk dunia_

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**_

_Tidurlah,_

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**_

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**_

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap**__**"**_

Tepat saat dia menyelesaikan **lullaby**nya, bocah malang itu jatuh tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan napasnya lebih teratur.

Tersenyum kecil, gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berbalik untuk bertemu pandang dengan 3 pria di belakangnya, yang entah kenapa terdiam saat mendengar nyanyiannya. Senyum kecil yang terulas di bibirnya melebar menjadi seringai saat melihat ekspresi 3 pria itu.

Bukan, ketiga pria itu bukannya takut saat mendengar **lullaby** yang dinyanyikan gadis misterius itu. Namun matanya—retina yang awalnya berwarna violet kini berkilat merah, merah terang yang menyesakkan napas. Tidak sampai di situ. Sepasang mata semerah darah itu menyiratkan perasaan lain yang terkesan liar, lapar dan buas.

"Setelah si bocah malang..." ujar gadis itu dengan nada riang yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, "akan kunyanyikan lagu tidur yang tepat untuk kalian, ufufu."

"Betap baiknya! Tapi sungguh, **Milady**, kau tidak perlu—"

"Kau _**tidak**_berada dalam posisi untuk memilih, **jiji**." Lagi-lagi nada yang berhasil membuat kelu lidah pria kurus itu ia gunakan. Antek-antek pria kurus berhidung bengkok itu tampak gemetaran, entah karena ketakutan atau karena suhu udara yang menurun drastis.

Di musim panas, udara dingin termasuk hal yang aneh, sangat aneh.

"Ah, benar juga. Kurasa kalian—terutama kau—harus tahu satu hal." Gumam gadis itu sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya tanpa suara. "Aku tahu lho."

"Tentang percobaan yang kau lakukan terhadap anak malang ini," gadis itu menunjuk sosok yang tertidur di belakangnya. "Kau menculiknya bahkan sebelum orangtuanya memberi dia nama bukan?"

"Tentang angan-anganmu untuk menciptakan maha karya lewat utak-atik sel genetik manusia dan hewan," mata gadis itu masih berkilat merah, terpancang pada sisik aneh yang seharusnya tidak ada di pergelangan kaki bocah itu. "Kau tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan pantas bukan? Hanya 'dia' atau 'makhluk itu'. Kau anggap dia apa? Objek? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menganggapnya manusia."

"Kalau tidak salah kau juga sering melampiaskan rasa kesalmu pada anak ini kan? Menyalahkannya jika percobaan gagal, dan kerap kali kau menggunakannya untuk memuaskan nafsumu." Kali ini kelereng merahnya bersinar lapar saat menatap lurus-lurus pria di hadapannya. "Kalau hari ini dia tidak kabur, mungkin kau sudah benar-benar mengambil keperawanannya. Dasar **pedophile**, kuh." Gadis itu tertawa pelan, mengejek. Mata merahnya berkedut jijik.

Berkali-kali pria kurus itu membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara, kesulitan untuk berbicara. Di balik kacamata ovalnya, nampak mata kecil yang melebar ketakutan saat dosanya dijabarkan satu-satu. Bawahannya terperangah seperti orang bodoh saat mengetahui lebih jauh kebejadan tuan yang mereka ikuti. Sebetulnya, mereka nyaris tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria kurus dihadapan mereka. Mereka menuruti perintahnya karena pria itu membayar mereka, itu saja.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan hah?!" hilang sudah segala sopan santun palsu dalam suara pria kurus itu. "Kalian juga, apa yang kalian lakukan?! Tangkap dia dan lakukan tugas kalian!" bawahannya tersentak saat pria kurus itu berteriak pada mereka. Saat mereka hendak maju dan menangkap gadis itu, sasaran mereka sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, mengilang.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru." Sontak ketiga pria itu menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu sudah berdiri di ujung lorong yang lain, menutupi jalan keluar dan masuk gang buntu itu.

"Giliran kalian sudah tiba kok." Saat gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, satu-satunya penerangan yang terlihat, yaitu lampu jalan di belakang gadis itu padam. Bola matanya berkilat merah menyala, ronanya terlihat begitu pekat karena bersinar dalam kegelapan.

"Kunyanyikan untukmu, pendosa. Lagu tanpa nama yang akan menidurkanmu, _**selamanya**_." Gumam gadis itu sambi membungkuk seakan menyantuni penonton pertunjukan. Saat dia mendongak, matanya terlihat begitu lapar dan gembira, seakan-akan bisa mencabik apapun di hadapannya tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Gadis itu menarik napas perlahan, memasukkan udara yang dinginnya tidak wajar ke dalam paru-parunya. Seperti sebelumnya, saat gadis itu menyanyi, ketiga pria itu nyaris tidak bisa bergerak.

"_**Tonight, as always, let's play together!**__"_

"**Jiji**, mari bermain bersama!" pria kurus itu berbalik ketika merasa ada yang menarik ujung jas putihnya. Ia mendapati seorang gadis kecil berbaju sederhana. Pria kurus itu mengenali desain baju yang dikenakan sebagai baju tradisional dari benua timur, negeri mana dia tidak tahu.

"_Dari segala penjuru, anak-anak berkumpul bersama, membentuk lingkaran._"

"_Waktunya bermain! Mari bermain, main apa kita?_"

"'Burung dalam sangkar'! ayo mainkan 'burung dalam sangkar'!" terdengar seruan dari sebelah kirinya. Entah bagaimana, muncul seorang bocah berbaju serupa dengan gadis sebelumnya. Suaranya melengking memekakkan telinga, mebuat pria kurus itu berjengit dan antek-anteknya refleks melangkah mundur.

"Hati-hati, paman!" terdengar seruan lain. Saat itulah ketiga pria itu sadar, bahwa mereka sudah dikelilingi kumpulan anak kecil yang saling berpegangan melingkari mereka.

"_Kita mainkan itu, __**Kagome**__, burung dalam sangkar!_"

"_**Kagome**__, siapa yang jadi __**Kagome**__?_"

Anak-anak itu memakai baju yang terasa asing bagi mereka—kimono. Kulit mereka pucat dan kering, seperti kertas. Rambut mereka juga terlihat kusut dan tidak terawat. Ulasan senyum di bibir mereka dan tawa histeris yang mereka keluarkan membuat bulu kuduk ketiga pria itu berdiri.

"_Siapa yang akan menjadi __**Kagome**__, burung dalam sangkar yang ditutup matanya._"

Yang membuat kulit ketiga pria itu semakin meremang dalam ketakutan adalah mata anak-anak yang bisa dibilang sedang mengurung mereka. Bola mata mereka terlihat kosong, namun juga tampak lapar. Seperti belum cukup, mata anak-anak itu—yang muncul entah di mana—berkilau merah sepekat darah, persis sperti gadis misterius yang masih bernyanyi di ujung lorong

"_Tutup mata __**Kagome**__, lingkari dia._"

"**Jiji** harus menutup mata! Karena **Jiji** bertigalah yang jadi burung dalam sangkar!" Kali ini muncul anak lain. Bocah itu, entah bagaimana, sedang duduk di bahu kiri salah satu pria bertubuh kekar yang berdiri di belakang pria kurus berhidung bengkok.

"_Lingkari dia,__** Kagome**__ yang tertutup matanya._"

Belum sempat mereka bereaksi, tangan bocah itu terulur dengan sehelai kain putih dalam genggaman tangannya. Dengan satu sentakan, kain itu sudah melingkari kepala si pria kurus, menutup kacamata oval yang dia pakai. Bocah itu mengikat kedua ujung kain tersebut dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti mata. Ikatannya begitu kencang hingga meremukkan kaca mata oval yang bertengger di atas hidung bengkok pria itu. Serpihan lensanya menggores kulit di sekitar mata, beberapa pecahan menusuk bola matanya. Warna merah darah merembes, menodai kain putih yang menutupi penglihatannya.

"_Pastikan tidak ada celah—_"

"AARGH!"

"_Sedikitpun __**Kagome**__ tidak boleh mengintip keluar sangkar, itu peraturannya._"

Antek-antek pria berhidung bengkok itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lebih takutnya, mereka takut untuk bergerak. Nasib mereka tidak lebih beruntung dari tuan mereka. Bocah itu sudah membebat kain lain di mata mereka sebelum meloncat turun dari bahu salah satu pria dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Simpul yang dibuatnya begitu erat dan ikatannya sangat kuat, rasanya kepala mereka bisa pecah.

"_**Now, let's start the game!**_"

"_**Kagome, kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa**_" anak-anak—yang terlihat seperti hantu itu mulai bernyanyi sambil berputar melingkari ketiga pria. Nyanyian mereka—yang bahasanya terdengar asing di telinga mereka—membuat tiga orang itu kebingungan dan merinding ketakutan.

"_Burung kecil, burung kecil yang tekurung dalam sangkar, tertutup matanya dan tak mampu melihat keluar._"

"_**Kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu de aru?**_" bersahut-sahutan, gadis misterius dan anak-anak itu menyanyi. Ketiga pria itu merintih kesakitan, seakan-akan nyanyian mereka memiliki efek menyiksa pada pendengaran dan benak mereka.

"_Anak-anak yang mengelilinginya, memutuskan untuk membebaskannya. Tapi..._"

"_**Ushiro no shoumei, dare da?**_"

"_Burung kecil, tebak lah siapa yang akan membuka sangkarmu!_"

"**Jiji-tachi**, ayo tebak siapa yang berada di belakang kalian!" seru anak-anak itu.

"Tebak!"

"Ayo, siapa!"

"**Jiji!**_"_

Bukannya menjawab seruan anak-anak itu, ketiga pria tersebut justru membungkuk kesakitan, memegangi telinga mereka dan merintih. Yang terdengar dari mulut mereka justru jeritan pedih, seakan-akan mereka disiksa dari dalam.

"_Kalau kau tidak menjawab, jika jawabanmu salah, burung kecil,_"

"**Jiji** tidak menjawab."

"_Kau harus dihukum~_" gadis berambut hijau itu menyanyikan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada riang, seakan-akan keinginannya terwujud.

"Hukum!" anak-anak itu melepaskan tautan mereka dan tertawa senang.

"Ya, hukum!" satu persatu mereka maju mendekati ketiga pria itu. "Bagaimana kita harus menghukum **Jiji-tachi**?" saat pertanyaan itu disuarakan, serentak anak-anak itu berbalik ke arah sang gadis, seakan-akan menunggu perintah.

Seulas senyum sadis terukir di wajah gadis itu selagi dia berkata, "Kuserahkan pada kalian. Beri mereka hukuman yang pantas."

Senyum yang sama sadisnya terpampang di wajah anak-anak itu. Mata mereka berkilau merah, kelihatan gembira dan puas dengan perintah dari gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu... pukul?" anak pertama bertanya sambil menghantam kepala pria berhidung bengkok dengan batu bata—yang didapatnya entah dari mana—membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Ya, lalu cambuk!"

CTASSS!

Suara lecutan cambuk mengudara, disusul teriakan kedua pria lain. Tapi teriakan mereka tidak menghentikan anak-anak setan itu mengayunkan cambuk mereka—yang muncul begitu saja di tangan mereka—dan menyiksa ketiga pria tersebut.

Pecutan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi, terbukti dengan jeritan ketiga pria itu yang semakin nyaring. Baju mereka terkoyak oleh sabetan tajam cambuk, dari sobekannya tampak kulit yang memerah, memar biru, bahkan luka sayatan yang tidak mungkin ada di sana kecuali anak-anak itu mencambuk dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan memang itulah yang mereka lakukan.

"Rasanya ada yang kurang." Gumam salah satu dari mereka. Kata-katanya membuat anak-anak lain manghentikan cambukannya, meninggalkan ketiga pria di tengah mereka terengah-engah kesakitan, dan masih belum bisa melihat apapun berkat kain putih—yang kini dinodai darah—yang menutupi pandangan mereka.

"Apa yang kurang?"

"Ah, aku tahu!"

"Kalian tahu kan? Darah!

"_**Darah.**_"

"_**Darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah**_" seperti mantra, mereka mengulang nama cairan yang mengalir dalam tubuh seluruh makhluk hidup.

"_**Ya**__,_" gumaman gadis berambut hijau itu merebut perhatian anak-anak itu, membuat mereka menoleh ke arahnya—lagi, "_**Darah**__._ Kalau tidak ada itu, rasanya ada yang kurang." Gadis itu menyandarkan bahunya di dinding lorong, tangannya bersedekap dan senyuman sadis masih terulas di bibir pucatnya.

"Kalau begitu,"

"_**Darah**_, kita buat darah yang banyak." Selagi mengucapkan itu, cambuk di tangan mereka menghilang, kini mereka memegang senjata-senjata tajam.

"_**Darah.**_" Pisau kecil menancap di leher salah satu pria bertubuh besar. Pisau itu tertancap begitu dalam, melukai tenggorokan dan menyobek pita suaranya, membuat pria itu hanya bisa menjerit tanpa suara.

"_**Darah.**_" Pisau-pisau lain menyusul bilah pertama, menancap di berbagi tempat. Bilah pisau terakhir bersarang di jantungnya, menghabisi nyawanya.

"_**Darah.**_" Pedang tipis menusuk perut pria lain, tidak cukup dalam untuk menembus sampai ke belakang.

"_**Darah.**_" Pedang itu ditarik ke atas, membelah perut dan dada pria itu. Lukanya memaparkan organ tubuh di dalamnya pada dunia. Pria itu terkapar, tewas sebelum sempat menyerukan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

"_**Darah.**_" Salah satu dari mereka menarik kepala pria berhidung bengkok yang tersisa, memaksanya untuk duduk. Tangan anak itu memegang gunting bergeligi. Dengan gunting itu ia menggunting kain yang menutupi penglihatan si pria. Serpihan lensa di dalamnya berjatuhan.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa melihat, jadi sekalian saja," dengan satu gerakan bocah itu menggunting telinga kiri pria kurus itu, sabetan berikutnya dilakukan bocah itu untuk mengiris putus telinga yang satunya. Sebelum pria itu bisa menjerit, gunting yang sama disodok paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika anak itu mengeluarkan guntingnya, pria itu sudah tak berlidah. Bocah itu menendang tubuh kurus si pria hingga tersungkur di lantai, mata merahnya berkilat kejam. "Diam, jangan berbicara, jangan mendengar, jangan melihat."

"Dan jangan kabur~" sebuah kapak terlempar, memutuskan pergelangan tangan kanan si pria, menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah merangkak pelan, hendak kabur. "Kami masih ingin melihat _**darah**_mu~" senandung anak-anak setan itu.

"_**Hey,**_" tiba-tiba saja gadis misterius itu sudah berdiri di tengah lingkaran anak-anak setan itu, sol sepatu _boots_nya terendam genangan darah. "Boleh aku pinjam ini?" dengan satu tarikan gadis itu mencabut kapak yang tertancap di tangan si pria berhidung bengkok, kaki kirinya menahan tubuh kurus si pria yang menggeliat lemah. Anak yang sebelumnya melempar kapak itu mengangguk cepat, tampak penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang gadis.

Dugh—

Gadis itu menarik kepala si pria dan membenturkan bagian belakangnya ke tembok, membiarkannya bersandar di situ. Tangan gadis itu mengangkat kapak ditangannya, sisi yang tumpul menghadap ke bawah. Gadis itu mengayunkan kapaknya, dan—

DUAGH!

Bagian tumpul kapak itu menghantam kepala si pria, darah segar menyembur dari lukanya, beberapa tetes menciprati pipi pucat gadis itu. Gadis itu menyeka pipinya dengan tangannya yang bebas, menjilat noda darah di tangannya.

"Sudah kah?" tanya seorang bocah dari belakangnya. Pria berhidung bengkok itu tersungkur, tidak bergerak lagi.

"Hmn~ kenapa tidak kita pastikan?" lagi-lagi gadis itu mengangkat kapak di tangannya, bilah tajam kapak itu berkilau tertimpa sinar bulan.

JLEBB!

Mata kapak itu terayun, memisahkan kepala si pria kurus dari raganya. Saat kepala tanpa nyawa itu bergulir dan jatuh ke lantai, anak-anak misterius itu menghilang, hanya meninggalkan gaung tawa yang membuat kulit meremang.

"Sudah, selesai." dengan nada ringan, gadis itu melempar kapak di tangannya ke belakang. Seperti menyusul anak-anak hantu yang membawanya, kapak tersebut menghilang di udara.

Gadis itu berpaling, lalu pelan-pelan berjalan ke arah bocah berambut cokelat yang sempat terlupakan di tengah pesta darah tadi. Kecipak lembut terdengar saat sepatunya berkecimpung dalam genangan darah.

"Nyenyak sekali..." gadis itu berjongkok, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut bocah itu. Sepertinya suara-suara dari peristiwa berdarah itu tidak mengusiknya sama sekali.

Ekspresi gadis itu melembut saat dia mendengar hembusan napas bocah yang sedang dia elus. Retina matanya sudah kembali seperti semula, violet kelam, bukan merah darah.

"Tsukihiko." Gumam gadis itu.

Seperti menjawab panggilan sang gadis, tampak sosok baru meloncat turun dari atap, mendarat di belakang gadis itu. Sosok itu berlutut seakan memberi hormat kepada gadis di depannya, membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Ya, nona." Jawab sosok—pria itu. Pria itu berambut putih keperakan, panjangnya sebahu. Kulitnya pucat, seperti gadis yang dia panggil 'nona'. Dia mengenakan jubah ringan berwarna putih, terlihat mencolok dalam gelap malam.

"Kau tahu kapan polisi akan tiba di tempat ini, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, bukan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu nona, lagi pula itu tempat saya bekerja." Sahut pria itu sambi berdiri. Kepalanya masih menunduk hormat.

"Ya, aku tahu. Berarti aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau mampu mengatur siapa yang akan menemukan tempat ini, petugas yang akan menyelidiki kejadian ini nantinya, dan tentu saja penanganan untuk anak malang ini, kan?" gadis itu kembali bertanya dengan nada retoris.

"Saya bisa, tentu. Akan saya atur sedemikian rupa hingga kepolisian mengalami kesulitan dalam menyelidiki peristiwa ini. Tapi, tentang anak itu..."

"Kenapa?" gadis itu sudah berdiri mengahadapi si pria albino.

"Nona yakin tidak ingin merawatnya? Saya memang bisa mengatur agar dia mendapat perawatan untuk luka-lukanya, menjadi investigator yang bertugas menanyainya nanti, juga memastikan dia mendapat perlakuan yang baik. Tetap saja, setelah tidak ada informasi yang perlu kami tanyakan pada anak itu, dan perawatannya selesai, dia akan dimasukkan ke panti asuhan pemerintah. Nona lebih mengenal tempat itu daripada saya, dan saya takut tempat itu justru membuat kondisi mental dan jiwanya semakin parah..."

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, tapi ini tidak akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami kok."

"Eh?"

"Saat kami bertemu lagi, baru aku akan mengambilnya. Kau tahu maksudku bukan? Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat bagi anak ini untuk ikut denganku, belum."

"Ya, saya mengerti nona."

"Kuharap kau juga mengerti bagaimana harusnya kau memanggilku, Tsukihiko. Bahkan Azami-san, istrimu, memanggilku dengan akrab tanpa embel-embel."

Pria bernama Tsukihiko itu hanya tertawa pelan, sebelum akhirnya dia membalas ucapan gadis di hadapannya, "Baiklah, Kido-san."

"Bukan yang kuinginkan, tapi itu lebih baik. Ah, satu lagi." Tsukihiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu nonanya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Waspadai media masa, terutama jurnalis bermata kucing itu."

"Mata... kucing? Maksud nona—maksudmu jurnalis bernama Kano Shuuya? " ulang pria itu ragu-ragu.

"Ya, dia, terserah siapa namanya." Gadis itu memutar matanya pertanda bosan dan kesal. "Aku tidak suka dengannya. Jurnalis sialan itu wajahnya saja yang mirip kucing. Kalau tentang berita, penciumannya justru setajam anjing. Hati-hati dengan manusia menyebalkan satu itu."

Lagi-lagi Tsukihiko tertawa pelan, membuat Kido memicingkan matanya karena kesal. "Ah, maafkan ketidaksopananku, Kido-san. Baiklah, saya akan berhati-hati."

"Hmn. Lalu..." gadis itu kembali menengok ke arah bocah berambut cokelat yang masih tertidur. Lagi-lagi gadis itu membungkuk, kali ini dia mengambil kain hitam yang membelit lehernya dan menyelimuti bocah itu dengan kain yang sama. "Beri dia nama **Hibiya**, hari-hari yang berlalu."

"Nona yakin akan menamainya dengan cara tempat anda berasal?"

"Kau juga berasal dari tempat itu, Tsukihiko." Jawaban gadis itu membuat pria di belakangnya tersenyum serba salah. "Sekali lihat langsung ketahuan, dia juga berasal dari sana. Atau mungkin salah satu dari orang tuanya."

"Baiklah, saya paham."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ah, besok, tolong manipulasi informasi penyelidikan agar polisi mengira kain ini milik Hibiya, dan pastikan mereka tidak akan mencurigainya sebagai pelaku kejadian ini. Sekarang, kau boleh pulang."

"Nona sendiri?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Kurasa aku terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa tidur." Jawab gadis itu sambil berdiri, mengibaskan debu di rok hitam panjangnya. Dia berbalik menghadap Tsukihiko, sekejap matanya berkilat merah lagi. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya, bukti kalau dia memang merasa senang.

Pria albino itu hanya tersenyum pertanda paham, menepi dan membiarkan Kido berjalan keluar dari lorong buntu itu. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan, tidak menghiraukan genangan darah dan onggokan mayat yang dia injak.

"**Arigato**_, _Tsukihiko-san." Terdengar bisikan lembut yang membuat pria berambut putih itu menoleh. Dia mendapati bayangan transparan sorang gadis bersyal merah melayang di belakang Kido, sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"**Douiteshimasute**_, __**Ayano-san**__."_ Pria itu balas tersenyum sebelum membungkuk hormat. Ketika ia berdiri tegak, gadis berambut hijau yang menjadi nonanya menghilang di tikungan jalan. Saat angin berhembus, Tsukihiko menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat, melompat ke atas dan menghilang dalam langit malam.

* * *

"Hari ini, besok dan seterusnya," senandung lembut gadis berambut hijau itu terbawa angin malam. "Akan kuwarnai kota ini dengan darah para pendosa!"

* * *

**Dict's :**

**Mou Tasogare jikan da : **Waktunya 'Tasogare '

—_Tasogare _: Senja. Disebut juga _Tasokare_, istilah yang digunakan dulu, saat belum ada lampu penerang jalan. Istilah _Tasogare/Tasokare _digunakan untuk menyebut senja yang sebenarnya, yaitu ketika kamu berpapasan dengan seseorang, dan kamu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Saat kamu bertanya, "Siapa dia?". Saat itulah, _Tasokare_ dimulai.

**Jiji **: Paman

**Baka **: Stupid

**-Tachi : **tambahan untuk menunjukkan bahwa subjek yang ditunjuk berjumlah jamak.

_**Slaap, kinje, slaap : **_Sleep, kid, sleep (Bahasa Belgia)

_**Kagome : **_Nama permainan tradisional Jepang, Burung di Dalam Sangkar. Kalau diterjemahkan lansung, artinya _Caged Eyes_, mata yang terkurung ._.

_**Arigato :**_ Thank you

_**Douiteshimasute**__ :_ Sama-sama

* * *

Lagi pengiring Kagome yang saya singkat =w= #dibuang

_**Kagome, kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa**_

_**Kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu de aru?**_

_**Ushiro no shoumei, dare da?**_

_Caged Eyes, Caged Eyes. The bird in the cage_

_Oh, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?_

_Before that, who is the one behind you?_

* * *

**Demi apa saya bikin fanfic multi-chap lagi. /ming**

**Alasan kenapa saya nggak **_**upload/update fanfic**_** cukup lama... UN, orz. Udah, itu aja. Saya yakin **_**Readers**_** nggak mau baca alasan modus lain u_u**

**Sebagai gantinya saya **_**update**_** dan **_**upload**_** 4 fanfic sekaligus... dan semuanya **_**multichap**_** /ming.**

**Ide **_**The Player of Nameless Song **_**ini muncul karena saya penasaran bagai mana ya, Kido yang tidak tsundere *w* Bisa di lihat dari genrenya, fanfic kali ini tidak fokus pada romance. Ada kok, **_**romance**_**nya ada, tapi bukan itu poin utama ceritanya. Ah, iya. **_**Setting**_**nya di London kuno, tapi... nggak terlalu detil sih ._. dan saya sadar kalau chapter ini agak berantakan, haha /ming**

_**Fanfic**_** yang lain, **_**Hello, Again,**_** sudah tamat. *mojok***

**Jadi saya bisa fokus ke **_**fanfic**_** lain... **_**Broken, Today, After Tomorrow, 'Till Then (Broken D'), Rain Over Love (ROL), **_**dan **_**fic**_** ini,**_** The Player of Nameless Song (Player).**_** Nah... sebetulnya saya butuh bantuan **_**Readers**_** TTwTT.**

**Untuk meneruskan **_**Broken D'**_** dan **_**Player**_**, saya harus melakukan semacam... riset. Untuk **_**Broken D'**_** saya harus riset tentang android dan teknologi, sedangkan untuk **_**Player,**_** saya harus meneliti mitologi dan legenda. Tidak mungkin saya tidak melakukannya, padahal keduanya bukan bidang saya :'v.**

**Jadi, mau tidak mau saya harus mengorbankan salah satu untuk di **_**update**_** belakangan agar saya bisa fokus pada **_**fanfic**_** yang lain. Makanya, saya minta tolong pada **_**readers. **_**Di profil saya ada **_**poling**_** untuk menentukan mana **_**fanfic**_** yang lebih baik saya kerjakan lebih dulu. Tolong bantu saya menetukannya :'3 Untuk ROL, untungnya saya tidak perlu melakukan riset berlebihan =w=. **

**Yak, sekian dari Megu :3**

* * *

**Minna, THANX FOR READING! *Bow***

**Please wait for the update, I promise it's worth to wait.**

**And... RnR please?**


End file.
